


I Dream a Demon

by TonksieFea



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe-Soul Mates, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonksieFea/pseuds/TonksieFea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chernaya Vdova was a succubus, and no one could tell her otherwise. Clint Barton was undeniably human and no amount of strange occurrences would convince him otherwise. In a world where Soul Mates are the norm and ranked by where they are on the body, it strange for a half human succubus and a strangely talented human to be matched. When it happened on a street corner though it causes Chaos for the human and even more for the Demon. How exactly does love conquer all for a Demon and a human that both don’t believe it even exists?</p>
<p>Warning for Pairings: Frostiron is minor and for power reasons Bruce/Natasha is really one sided Bobbi/Clint is for like three seconds and I don't like her so her character may be ALL wrong!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Succubus at Moondown

Chapter 1

Chernaya Vdova was a succubus, and no one could tell her otherwise. She had made a name for herself in the world of demons and was well respected. She was strong and dark and seductive and deadly, everything a good succubus should be. If there was any doubt to just how evil she was, one only had to look at her to see there was no founding for the question. Her seductive eyes could only be described as the color of pure jealousy, her blood hair the color of wrath, with lips the color of lust. She had a deadly grace to her as she skimmed the surface of the earth never seeming to really touch it; she certainly never made a sound if her feet did touch the ground. Every single part of Chernaya Vdova screamed out that she was beautiful and deadly all at once and she did everything in her power to confirm those thoughts. She was the perfect demon taking out any do-gooder she could get her hands on. She’d hadn’t aged a day in nearly 250 years, it would have been longer had it not taken her so damn long to actually look the age she did. The problem was, comparatively it hadn’t taken as long as it should have.

No that’s not to say that 50 human years wasn’t a good chunk of time to grow up, for a mortal maybe, or a half demon. A full demon, a real succubus could never age to a young adult appearance or get their full potency from their powers that quickly however. A full demon would need at least 100 years to gain control over their powers and grow to a point they could actually use them. There in lay the problem. No matter how perfect Chernaya Vdova was as a succubus, she was not a full blooded one. Oh she covered well, lied about her age, clawed her way to the top, but she was always haunted by that hidden half of her constantly whispering annoyingly in the back of her mind to be heard. It was more than just the voice though, or the aging. All of that could be covered and ignored, it was the constant fear that came with the tiny little mark that could be found positioned so perfectly on the inside of her left ring finger.

Succubi fed on humans. They went up with names that matched that world, hers was the name her human father had given her, Natasha Romanoff, and they seduced and bedded any willing member of the population above. The better the person tried to be the more power they gained from using lust to corrupt them. Through the power they remained young, beautiful, and could continue using their potent powers that came with being a succubus. Natasha was the youngest and most beautiful in the entire underworld, so the irksome little purple mark in the shape of an hourglass with an arrow through it was a problem. Demons didn't have souls to mate with. Demons didn’t feel wholesome and good emotions like love, connection, or loyalty. Those were signs of weakness in the underworld, a place where the only thing of importance was gaining and keeping power. It wasn't her Demonic side that the mark belonged to though, it was the human one.

Humans were very special creatures. They all had very specific destinies if they followed the right path. The main desire of a demon was to interrupt that path and lead them a stray. Succubi specifically were designed to lead away from the part of destiny Natasha herself had. The marks on humans were very special; they were the mark of the person’s soul mate. Natasha’s part of the mark wasn’t hard to figure out as her Demonic name literally translated to “The Black Widow”. She was the hour glass; she just hoped she never met the arrow going through it. If a human found their soul mate they would never again be able to truly follow the pull of another being. That meant that no matter how strong the succubus the target would never fall for it. The pull of the other half of the pathetic human was so small that it actually whipped out the abilities of what the demons considered to be the much stronger race. It was impractical, impossible, but it was a fact of life.

As such Natasha could list off every single thing that the little mark meant and what it could do. She had always been the kind to believe that if something had to be fought; one had to know all about it. So she knew that her little tiny mark on her left ring finger was a huge problem. It meant she was royally screwed. It might not have been so bad if the mark was on her neck or her wrist, she would have loved the mar to be on her ankle or the bottom of her foot, even over her heart would have been better than the left hand ring finger. Her mark where it was not only meant that there was no avoiding meeting her soul mate, but that there was no chance she could fight it. 

Each placement of the mark had a meaning, a tell of what the relationship would be. The bottom of the foot meant there was a degree of ownership, that the other’s mate owned the first, and while it came with a strong sense of love and loyalty, one could still live without the others. The ankle meant that there was a tie between the two. The mates must live together and love, but they could be separated even if they could not live through the death of the other, a life apart was possible. A mark on a mark on the wrist meant there was a strong connection that was hard to fight, they would be kept close when possible and feel the ache of distance, but aches could be ignored and hearts pushed aside. The neck meant there was a strong connection of minds, that the heads would be connected and they would share a bond and relationship without secrets because of how well they knew each other, but the logic of distance would outweigh the loneliness of being alone in one’s own headspace and she could live with that. Even the heart, the physical ache with the accumulation of being tied, of knowing the other’s thoughts and sharing feelings, the need for the other to live and breathe the same way, could be more pushed aside than her placement. Over the heart they had trouble with long periods of distance and being alone was nearly devastating, but she could do it, she was powerful and that need for power would outweigh the need of another person she was sure. 

Her mark though, was a death wish should it ever glow. A ring finger bond was very similar to the heart. A mark over the ring finger stated that they were tied body, mind, and soul. Without close contact with the other on literally a daily basis the body would deteriorate, the mind would go empty, blank and worthless, the soul and emotions would be so overwhelming and uncontrollable that nothing could overcome it. Should she meet her mate she would have to live with them, and then she would have to die with them. She could not survive without them try as she might. It also meant that when she was on the surface, when she was close to her mate, she could feel the pull towards them. The whisper became a full voice and if she stayed on the surface long enough became a scream directing her where to go to find the missing piece of the puzzle that was her existence. The voice had gotten louder and louder over the recent decades, which had not boded well for her; it meant she had an expiration date because her mate had been borne. There was another downfall assigned only to the too strong bond of the marital finger, unlike the others, even if she did not meet her mate, she would die with them because that was her destiny, they were the key to her future and without them there would be no reason to continue and thus death would claim her.

She did her best not to think about her little human problem and she did very well a majority of the time, but some days were worse than others. Today was a fairly easy day however. The night before she’d had a great hunt. The man she’d gotten the night before was about to give a large amount of money to a charity, he was a well-respected businessmen that would have rocketed the good cause to a high standing and possibly actually made a chunk in some little human problem or another. She’d distracted him to the point he forgot all about the charity and given her enough power for the next week at least. Technically she didn’t need to hunt anymore for that time, but Chernaya liked hunting had her human identity, Natasha, liked going out and living among humans, whether she would admit that or not. It had been a good night for it so far. The club was packed and she had her eyes scanning the hordes of people. Some had made moves but at this point she was able to be picky and no one had really hit her as all that interesting yet. Now she was looking at a guy who was trying desperately to flirt with her and he did nothing for her appetite.

There are some basic criteria that can draw in a succubus and have them drooling in hopes to get their target. One of them is the soul mate bond. If it’s a strong bond such as a ring finger or a heart bond, or if the soul mate is close enough that it would be an interruption to the process, that’s mouthwatering. This guy was still years from finding his bond and it was one of ownership, on the foot, no such fun. Another way is through how moral or good a person is. If they’re to do some great deed of good they are nearly irresistible to a succubus, that power could feed for days. This guy was you’re basic average everyday clubber not really meant to make all that much of a great impact on the world. He wouldn’t do any true bad but wouldn’t launch world peace either. Natasha would know: she’d corrupted the woman who’d been destined to. The last was sheer energy and life force. Someone who was generally energetic or had a lot to feed on was a pretty addictive meal, but this person in front of her was really nothing all too energetic. He probably spent most of his time sitting at a desk, toned or not he wasn’t worth her time. She smiled and nodded but first chance she got she dismissed herself. She wasn’t desperate and the club was really a bust that night. She walked out of the glass door and into the night willing to call it a wash. She turned the corner heading for her ride back to the underworld when there was a flash of light so disorienting she collided with a solid, warm, and certainly male body. She felt a spark shoot through her like she created in her victims and knew in that instant what was wrong. “Shit.” She said only to hear the exact same word said the exact same way from the body in front of her. Well that was interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!  
>  So basically since the Soul Mate diagram I set up is a little confusing at the end of each of the first couple chapters is a step by step explanation of what the hell is going on with that Shit!
> 
> HERE IS STEP 1 OF THE EXPLANATION:  
> Basically every single person with human blood has a mark SOMEWHERE on their body that is a picture of something that represents them crossed with something that represents their soul mate. They are Born with this mark and when you meet the other person the mark glows! It's a nice way to tell someone HEY LOOK IT'S SOMEONE IMPORTANT!


	2. Combat Boots

Clint Barton was undeniably human and no amount of strange occurrences would convince him otherwise. Sure ok so sometimes weird things happened around him like the fact that sometimes things would turn on when he thought about them, and ok maybe he could jump really high and really far, and yeah he could pick up any weapon and know how to use it on instinct. That wasn’t anything to get excited about, he was just a little weird, and it only happened every once in a while when he wasn’t trying to look normal. Ok so he was a little weird in other ways too. It was no big deal for him being different. First off, he’d had to fend for himself since he was eight! That would make any kid weird. His dad was a no show and his mom ended up disappearing when he was a kid. Well not so much disappearing, his stepdad had been drinking and drove them off a cliff, just because only one body had ever been found, he didn’t hold out much hope. His brother had, it had literally driven him crazy.

Barney had always been the jealous romantic type. Barney had been lucky enough to get a wrist soul mate; one didn’t have to know much about soul mates to know that that wasn’t the strongest. However, Barney was just the opposite of Clint. Where Clint was interested in travel and getting out and making something more out of the skills he had, Barney had always wanted that life with the perfect soul mate and kids and education and staying still. That was one of the reasons Barney had hated Clint so much, Clint had the promise of the strongest kind of soul mate the world had ever known, and one didn’t have to know a lot about the whole symbolism of the freakish twist of nature and humanity to know it.

Even with the fact that he had a brother, he had essentially raised himself, and not just because of the constant jealousy that came with being better at weapons and having the better mate destiny. His brother was only two years older than he was. A seven year old boy didn’t want to raise his little brother. It hadn’t been two bad once the two boys had hit the circus, but that had only changed the neglect to physical abuse. He had trained under the swordsmen, which he was fine at and learned quickly, but that was nothing like the bow and arrow. He was amazing at the bow and arrow, picking up trick shots right and left. He was the best protégé there, especially since his bother refused to actually practice the weapons, but because he was the top it also meant he had the most scrutiny and the most people throwing him around. There was also a lot of jealousy.

Once he hit 18 he was on the first train out of the circus and into the military. He was top ranked for covert missions and sniping. He had spent his time being a loner and working in a field that required him to kill people, on a constant basis. His life hadn’t exactly lent itself to like romance and all of those notions that most of the world obsessed over. However, most people, even with the prospective of soul mates, got dis hearted in their lives if they didn’t find their mates when they were young. That left a lot of people in loveless marriages still hoping the next person on the street would make their mark glow. The stronger mate pairs were rare to marry anyone else, no matter how long it took to find them, his mother was different though. Clint had heard the story a million times. His mother met Bucky’s father when she was in college. They fell in love and decided the little marks weren’t as important as having someone you could live with. So upon graduation they ran off and got married. It had been great for a while, even after Bucky was born, but then Clint’s stepfather ran into his soul mate. They had offered to get divorced but the other woman refused to let it happened, and ended up moving away so she would not be a temptation for infidelity. 

Things had turned sound after the woman moved away; Clint’s stepfather started drinking and turned angry. At first his mother didn’t take it, until she met her own soul mate. While her bond wasn’t quite as strong as Clint’s it was a heart bond, which was the second strongest of the bonds. She had met him one day and they had had a whirlwind romance for a weekend, until Clint’s stepfather came home. That weekend had ended with Clint coming to be, and his mother’s soul mate leaving. After that his mother’s guilt trampled her down so that she took the abuse. It was more than that too; she had lot a bit of her life after the mystery man had left. She was often in excruciating pain and spent her nights crying about how quiet it was. If that didn’t chase him off any thoughts of wanting his soul mate, seeing stories from the carnies about what their lives were like with soul mates, or watching two men going down on the battlefield after he shot someone, had chased him off for life. So it wasn’t any shock when he ran the other way from most romantic relationships or anyone who asked him where his mark was or what he wanted from his mate. He was so sick of everyone’s love of the stupid set up that nature just happened to curse humanity with.

Still he went to clubs, even though those were the places where the desperate weak minds went to desperately look for their other half. For him it was the mixture of noise and alcohol that helped him forget. Forget that he was a loner for a lot of reasons, not the least of which was his seeming addiction to darkness and the face that he was still most comfortable in the air with a bow and arrows. He was still in the military, still in the black ops, still going out with his bow and arrow and fighting off big bads that the rest of the world didn’t even know existed, too obsessed with their hopes for perfection. Tonight was just another of out to try to pretend he was a normal person with no history and nothing special. That was until something hit him square in the chest. There was a flash on his finger and his life was over. “Shit.” He cursed hearing the same sentiment from a deep, sexy voice that sounded like it would be the most addicting thing in the world, something he would actually be willing to listen to forever. He looked down to see a flash of red and silk and never ending curves. She looked frustrated, nearly angry, which is what he knew he was supposed to be feeling seeing as he’d spent his whole life raging against the little mark on his hand. Well here she was, what was he supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLACEMENTS THIS TIME:  
> First place I'm going to talk about is the weakest place! The bottom of the foot. A Bottom of the foot soul mate bond has a sense of belonging and connection, however unlike what we see in the next chapter for Clint and Natasha, there is no linking of emotions or shared brain pattern. There is a pull but they can survive without the other. Still even this would be stronger than any none soul mate bond.


	3. Colors Blend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well what now

It doesn’t take long for a succubus to realize when something has fundamentally changed in their life and biochemistry. Chernaya’s only way of surviving was her body and what she could do with it. Her powers came from her vitality and ability to keep going, so in that instantaneous contact she felt her mind explode with a new width she had never felt. She was feeling things she had never felt and somehow she had more energy. The descriptions of a bonding did not do it justice. They said it was powerful, wonderful, exhilarating and it was. She had always thought that her hatred and fear of the consequences would be enough to dampen the happiness turning it into the darker emotions that demons thrived on: anger, lust, jealousy, pride. Even her fear and pure hatred for the set up couldn’t dull the sheer joy, and love that rushed through her. She had never known or felt love before, not on her own. Sometimes it snuck into her peripheral ability to feel emotions of others, but only enough to chase her off a poisonous mark or in some smaller cases fuel her. Having the alien emotion invade her so thoroughly was intoxicating to the point fear and hate no longer fit into her vocabulary. The demon blood that had controlled every movement of her existence up until this point was taking a back seat to the very human side of her that was bonded, connected, and in love with this man and she was hating every single solitary moment of it.

Clint was not the same. He didn’t know how to catalogue everything he was feeling, it was more a rush of something addicting that made him just plain giddy. He hated clichés but suddenly he knew where every single one came from, and that was her (which in some cases was actually very accurate) somewhere in him he pushed back against this on pure instinct wanting to be righteously angry and some of the things flashing in his head that defiantly weren’t his. He didn’t understand all the bad things that came from her, all the darkness that had never come to his mind before, but it was suddenly there. It took him a second to figure out how to function again but when he did he finally got something out of his mouth other than what he had before the actual connection had happened. “Well, that was unexpected.” He said lamely instantly beating himself up for it until he heard a sort of chuckle and an almost mocking tone in his mind. He couldn’t quite make out the words yet but he knew they were words. They didn’t sound like English but he got a feeling that should he listen close enough he would be able to understand them no matter what language it was.

Inside of her mind Chernaya chuckled at his words. _‘Well that’s an understatement.’_ She thought in Russian, the land where her mother and father had spawned her and where she had spent the first fifty years of her life, so that she could lie to the American Demons of her age. “Worse really.” She said with a biting tone. She desperately warred against her own nature to be angry or biting, hell even seductive and manipulative would be better than the disgustingly weak excuse for chemical reactions going on in her physiology. She needed a shower, she needed to get out, she needed his name. “Natasha.” She said out of nowhere still half battling against the warmth. She was losing quickly too.

“Captain Clint Barton Us Marine Core.” He answered confidently. She was linked to a human soldier?! An Army man?! When had she come to this? She had to get out of here, had to get away from him. His mind could feel her pulling away and panic rose in him. He grabbed her hand not sure why, just feeling compelled to and she looked up into his eyes a fire flashing in them. A lesser man would have let go and run for the hills at the heat the stare was searing into him. A lesser man would have, at the very least, dropped his eyes from the deadly glare, and a lesser man would have gotten her full wrath power freed on them until they were literally nothing but a well screwed corps. Clint Barton was not a lesser man, and it had Natasha Romanoff very interested. She decided to ride this out, see where it went. He wasn’t bad looking from the shadows she could see and he hadn’t retreated, he’d stood his ground. Maybe his race was weak but her stare had literally dropped men to their knees begging for forgiveness, and he hadn’t even flinched. So maybe he was strong, for a human at least.

“Where does that leave us?” She asked finally getting enough control to get in a seductive tone that was much less saturated than normal because his damn hand was too fucking distracting. She actively ignored the giddy thoughts that he might ask her to spend time with him somewhere private and the strange haunting pain and sadness at the thought of leaving now. She would normally take command over situations like this, seducing her mark off somewhere that she could get to them, but she was so torn by this she couldn’t make the decision right now, it was too confusing so she practically begged him in her mind to make a decision and some traitorous part of her human side begged him keep her with him. She could hear Clint’s confusion in her mind and realized that the bond was quickly maturing to the point where they could now hear each other’s louder thoughts and she worried what that would mean for her.

That voice was defiantly the one in his head, he knew it. It was deep and seductive and velvety and perfect.  That was the kind of voice that could melt a man with the simplest of words. He dropped her arm, hating the feeling of relaxation that settled over him that she wasn’t going to leave and feeling damn proud she let him take the lead, though he wasn’t quite sure why that was.  “It means” He was about to say nothing when a little voice in his head started begging for him to keep her there.  He was about to write it off when another voice matched it. It sounded a lot like her voice and it used a language he didn’t know, but he did know that it was asking, quite firmly, to stay together; just like his own little voice was. “Would you like to find somewhere to talk?” he finished and felt a release of tension from both voices and in both of them though she wasn’t sure when that happened and was really sick of her own lack of control. This was starting to get weird. She nodded her head with a smile. She didn’t know why this was all suddenly with to her. Really it wasn’t ok, and she could even feel his hatred of the bond in him, but it was this undeniable need to be together and try as she might she couldn’t seem to fight it. Worse yet, she really didn’t seem to be ready to fight it yet; and that 'ye't was added much more stubbornly than it really needed to be.

“Your place?” She asked not wanting to be around anyone because there were many things he would _have_ to know that she wouldn’t let others hear, but her place was either in a different dimension or swarming with demons and it would be a bad idea to bring him to the Luxuria demon lair. She knew her sisters and kin all too well. A rage of jealousy swept through her at the thought of what happened when a human stepped foot into the lair. Even after being claimed there was the touching and playing that came with being in a place where literally every creature lived and thrived on, or just desperately desire sex. It would also put him in danger and she couldn’t risk that, she wouldn’t risk that and it wasn’t even selfish anymore. She didn’t just want him alive for her to stay alive; she wanted what was best for him. Besides he was her human damn it and no one was going to set a damn finger on him except her! Not ever again! Nothing in either mind seemed right and they knew they needed to work this out. They couldn’t live like this it was impossible to function until they sorted out all the knotted workings of their minds.

Clint got the impressions her mind was tossing him about her life being dangerous and being worried about telling him something about her. His logic, the thing he’d relied on for all of his life, told him to yell no and run but every other part of him wanted to just pull her close and never let go; to protect her from the dragons her mind was throwing at him in the shadows of blurry images of deep reds and blacks. She was feeling the same. She fought back everything she could but she just wanted to touch him again, to pull him to a place where they could be forever alone and together. “Yeah this way.” He finally agreed taking her hand and leading her to his apartment, suddenly glad he hadn’t taken the base housing he’d been offered. They both felt the magnetic feeling of almost melting together at the touch and looked into each other’s eyes with the same look of “Oh Shit” that they had both expressed when they ran into each other. The word was literally echoing in both heads in a mix of their voices too. That was when she actually got a good look at him.

He’d been staring at her this whole time, she could hear his sweet and strange descriptions of her pouty lips, flowing red locks, never ending curves, and had defiantly heard the smile that could drop you to your knees since she hadn’t even known she’d been smiling, but now it was her turn. He was handsome, but not conventionally so. He had a strength to him that was sleek but not hidden, even under the baggy clothes and army boots. He had strong features like a dominant nose, thin face and lips, pointed chin, and piercing intense blue eyes. All of it gave him a sort of boyish charm that was shockingly alluring. She could feel the callouses of a fighter where his hand held hers and the gentle strength of someone who worked with precision and control. Suddenly a Succubus who had never been turned on in her life found this man holding her had his own personal brand of aphrodisiac and she was starting to get addicted to the sensation.

Clint took her hand leading her back the way he had been coming. They didn’t talk as the jabber of both minds racing in their heads was making it impossible to form any sort of word none the less a full coherent sentence. It wasn’t really needed though. Neither had ever been comfortable with talking before and neither really seemed to need to start talking now. Instead the two just walked in silence holding hands and exploring the new connections that came with literally having another person’s entity connected to your own. As they walked though, they realized that it wasn’t all that different at all. They were both so disturbingly similar that it didn’t take much to not only get used to but comfortable with having someone else in their being. It was like sliding into clothes so comfortable and well-worn that they nearly melded to your body.

As they drew closer to Clint’s apartment Natasha’s eyebrows drew together in a crinkle while the scenery got more and more familiar. Then she was hit with the truck-like realization of why she knew her way so well. They were heading to the nest she herself had chosen as the home base for her small Vdova clan and its followers, well more like lackeys. They were usually lower level or much weaker demons of every kind hoping to ride on the coattails of fame that came with being the strongest succubus coven in the known history, which was much longer than the human history and had much less missing since many demons who lived it were still alive. Suddenly his deep voice broke her thought. “What’s wrong?” he asked curiously looking around for something to cause the inklings of confusion that were stalking the edge of his mind.

“Do you live around here?” She asked vaguely.

“Yeah that’s why we’re coming this way.” He said thinking that was obvious and not sure why she would even ask.

“Where?” She demanded simply.

“There.” He answered pointing to a rundown apartment building that really didn’t seem like much, and it really wasn’t. “Why?” He asked completely lost.

“Because I… I spend my time there.” She said pointing to an abandoned factory just across the street. They’d stopped walking and though neither was sure when there was a general consensus, but it seemed to be around the start of the conversation. They were quiet looking between the two ‘residences’ and each other. It hit them both with just how much they had actually followed the pull, even if Natasha at least, had tried to ignore it for a very very long time. Still here she was living next to his house; obviously she wasn’t as strong against this ancient magic as she’d liked to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY MORE EXPLANATION TIME! So this is the part where I realize it's been about a year and two fandoms since I've more than passingly glanced at this fic! I still know some of the basics and have notes ((THANK GOD FOR NOTES)) but this may end up different than the original plan, though none of you know the original plan so that's good! 
> 
> So here we go! The Ankle! Think of a three legged race where you tie your ankles together so you have to walk and work together to get through it! That's certainly seems to be what I was thinking of when I made this one! See when two people are soulmate bound in an ankle relationship they still have this tug to be together and every so often, after long periods of time they get a sort of pull towards each other to be together but they won't have any overly sever consequences if they aren't right next to each other or even around each other for basically any amount of time. They die at the same time should they die but they can live completely apart.
> 
> So again sorry this took so long, the next chapter is actually already written so you get that quick and then present day Tonksie starts writing it! YAY!!! HAHAHA

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!  
>  So basically since the Soul Mate diagram I set up is a little confusing at the end of each of the first couple chapters is a step by step explanation of what the hell is going on with that Shit!
> 
> HERE IS STEP 1 OF THE EXPLANATION:  
> Basically every single person with human blood has a mark SOMEWHERE on their body that is a picture of something that represents them crossed with something that represents their soul mate. They are Born with this mark and when you meet the other person the mark glows! It's a nice way to tell someone HEY LOOK IT'S SOMEONE IMPORTANT!


End file.
